Can't Let You Go
by zombiekillerzero
Summary: Yami confesses his love towards Yuugi, but what happens when *SOMEONE* gets jealous?--rated for having some slash, Anzu bashing and bad language!!!--


Readers, this is one shot fic. There could be possible character death, or slash, so if you're not into that kind of shit, then click your back button.  
  
--I own nothing. So Lawyers can get off my case and leave me alone.--  
  
"Why? Why are things like this? Why did this have to happen to him? He never did anything wrong. So why him?" Yami pondered these thoughts, as he sat alone in a dark room, the moonlight casting shadows onto his face.  
  
~*~ Two Weeks Beforehand ~*~  
  
Motou Yuugi walked with his Yami to the arcade, as that was where they were to meet their friends. Then it was to Kujaku Mai's house, for a sleepover party.  
  
"Yami?" Asked the young Hikari  
  
"Yes?" Answered the dark side, glancing at his Hikari with deep crimson eyes.  
  
"You--you would never--leave me, right?" Yuugi asked stuttering.  
  
"Yuugi, what do you mean?"  
  
"You'll never leave me, right? Like Grampa. . ."  
  
"Yuugi," Yami said, stopping them from walking. "I would never leave you. Has your grandfather's death brought these melancholy thoughts to mind?"  
  
"Yes." Yuugi replied softly. "Please Yami, never leave me. I'd be all alone. And I just can't handle that!"  
  
"Motou Yuugi, I vow here and now never to leave you alone. I will always be here for you. Always." Yami said, hugging the saddened light to his chest.  
  
"Thank you." Yuugi said, wiping away his tears. "Let's hurry, we might be late."  
  
~*~  
  
Walking into the arcade, the two boys spotted their friends. Jou, Honda, Anzu, Mai, Ryou, and Bakura sat waiting for them near the air hockey tables.  
  
Anzu winked at Yami, and gave Yuugi a bored wave. Ryou politely said hello, while Bakura just grunted. Jou and Honda said Hi, smiling those goofy smiles, and Mai smiled and winked at them both.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, minasan" Yuugi and Yami said simultaneously.  
  
"You guys are late. What happened?" asked Anzu.  
  
"We had to stop for a minute, it was nothing." Yami replied. He was really starting to get sick of all the attention that the bubbling bitch was giving him.  
  
"Let's go play some air hockey!" Jou and Honda said together. "You're on!" They shouted, and went over to the machines to play.  
  
"I want to play on the dance machines! Come do it with me, Yami." Anzu said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"No thanks, I'd rather go play pinball with Yuugi." Yami replied, beginning to walk away.  
  
"But Yami, you know I can't play without you." Anzu said, grabbing onto his arm.  
  
"Anzu. NO. I don't want to play on the machines with you, I don't want to date you, and most of all I want you to leave me the hell alone." Yami said coldly turning away.  
  
"Oh Yami, I know you don't mean that. You love me." Anzu said, flipping back her ((horrible horrible terrible)) brown hair.  
  
"Yeah, right." He muttered, but then smirk as an idea came to mind. Walking over to where Yuugi was getting tokens from a large red machine, Yami caught his aibou's arm. "Yuugi? Well, I've no clue as to what I'm going to say, but actions speak louder than words." And with that, Yami pulled his aibou very close to him, and proceeded to crush them together with a kiss.  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened at this, and his first instinct was struggle to get away. But weirdly, he felt strangely relaxed and happy. Then he gladly kissed his Yami back. ((OK guys, forgive me for not going to go into detail, cause I'm just a teen who writes shitty fanfics for a life, and unfortunately, I CAN'T write.))  
  
Watching in horror, Anzu could only stare at the two. Her jaw dropped and she was at a loss for words. Slowly as if on an instinct, she reached to the pink ((blah! **hurls**)) purse strapped over one shoulder and pulled out a small metal object. That object just happened to be a 9mm automatic, that was all too loaded. "Yami, you will be mine. No matter what it takes." She said, placing her index finger on the trigger. And then, she pulled it.  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion for the two boys standing only a few feet away from them. The gunshot rang out, echoing through the ears of everyone in the arcade. Yami and Yuugi were instantly broken apart by this, as the bullet ripped through Yuugi's small and delicate chest. He fell backwards onto the floor, as Jou, Honda, Ryou and His Yami, and Mai all tackled Anzu, and wrestled the gun away from here. Mai was the first to leave the struggle to restrain her, and she ((being the queen of speed dialing)) quickly called the police, and then the nearest hospital.  
  
"Yuugi!" Screamed Yami as he dived after his fallen Hikari. "Yuugi-san, are you alright? Speak to me, Onegai!!!"  
  
"Y-yami?" Yuugi said in shaky breaths. "Th-thank you. I love y-y-you."  
  
"Yuugi don't you dare leave me! That's an order! Don't go Hikari! I won't let you!" Yami said, crystalline tears streaming down his face in a steady stream. "I love you too much! I can't let you go!" No!" I won't!"  
  
But with these said words, paramedics rushed in, strapping Yuugi to a stretcher, and quickly bringing him to the ambulance outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami sat in the hospital chair, next to Jounouchi. His knees were curled up close to his chest, and he was silently praying to every God he knew that Yuugi would live. He took a deep breath, and then felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yo, man, it's all going be alright. He's gonna make it. He's strong like that." Jounouchi said, soothingly.  
  
Yami looked at to him with bloodshot eyes and a pale tearstained face. He just shook his head and looked away, feeling that this was all his ruddy fault. After an hour of painful waiting, the surgery light went off, and a doctor who looked to be about forty walked out of the room, not looking too happy.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but we were not able to save him. He'd lost too much blood, and the bullet had pierced vital organs. I'm very sorry for your loss."  
  
Tears streamed down the faces of the occupants of the room, and those who could still speak gave words of comfort. "No! Nononononononononono!" Yami stuttered. "This cannot be! Why? WHY! HIKARI! NO! I CANNOT LET YOU GO!"  
  
~*~ Present Time ~*~  
  
Yami sat alone, still mulling in his own thoughts, holding onto a tiny golden pyramid as if it was his only lifeline. "Hikari, I will never leave your side. Not even in Death." ========= END ========= Yami: Oh My God, you killed Yuugi!  
  
Jou: You basterd!  
  
Me: Well Readers, there ya go. Another crappy fic from yours truly. Sorry if this is a bit depressing and--OH FUCK! THE YUGGI FANGIRLS ARE HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!! 


End file.
